Community:Skilled Scripters/Case Clicker
Case Clicker is a ROBLOX game made by the group Skilled Scripters , but mainly made by TheGuyWithAShortName . The game is a simple clicking game, where you can buy cases, click for money (or CASE-BUX in the game), and trade with others. Other features include rebirthing and playing in the jackpot. The game was made on March 4, 2017, and has over 33 million visits as of October 28, 2017. 'Summary' If you are new to the game, you will instantly have 10,000 CASE-BUX to start off when you start playing the game. Your objective is to become rich by buying and opening cases, trading with others, clicking for CASE-BUX in order to get more money to open more cases, and many more features. The game has in total 10 cases, with 8 being bought with CASE-BUX, one with in-game TIX which you can get by rebirthing, and 1 with ROBLOX currrency, or ROBUX. 'Special Features' There are some special features that the game allows, other than the ones that are continuously mentioned. Rebirthing: 'Rebirthing is when you rebirth all of your RAP and CASE-BUX, and get an amount of in-game TIX, whether big or small. There is also a leaderboard in the game dedicated to TIX, which you get after rebirthing. '''Jackpot: '''The Jackpot is a game inside of Case Clicker where people compete to have the highest percentage, which is by putting the most items inside the jackpot. The winner wins back all of their items, and everyone else's items. '''Code Items: '''Code Items are essentially items you can receive after putting in codes, Try to find codes on TheGuyWithAShortName's twitter, or @SamRBLX 'Cases There are a total of 10 cases in the game, with 8 being bought with CASE-BUX, 1 with in-game TIX, and 1 with ROBUX or the only ROBLOX currency. Common: '2,000 CASE-BUX (Common and Uncommon Items) '''Uncommon: '''10,000 CASE-BUX (Common, Uncommon, and Rare Items) '''Rare: '''40,000 CASE-BUX (Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic Items) '''Epic: '''400,000 CASE-BUX (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary Items) '''Legendary: '''2,000,000 CASE-BUX (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary Items) '''Mystic: '''4,000,000 CASE-BUX (Epic, Legendary, and Mystic Items) '''Amethyst: '''10,000,000 CASE-BUX (Legendary, Mystic, and Amethyst Items) '''God: '''20,000,000 CASE-BUX (Mystic, Amethyst, and God Items) '''Omega: '''125 R$/ROBUX (Epic, Legendary, Mystic, Amethyst, and God Items) '''Rebirth: '''1 In-Game TIX (Rebirth Items) 'Workers Of Case Clicker Here are the workers of Case Clicker and their social media: 'TheGuyWithAShortName : '''Head Developer | Twitter Twitch YouTube 'Scarious : 'Developer | No Social Media Known 'GPR3 : 'Developer | Twitter Twitch YouTube 'Dav37 : 'Administrator | Twitter (Doesn't work) 'Lifesourcess : 'Administrator | No Social Media Known 'Thewsomeguy : 'Administrator | No Social Media Known 'Zemlonwaker : 'Moderator | No Social Media Known 'BestComrade : 'Moderator | No Social Media Known 'Torniquet : 'Moderator | No Social Media Known 'Vennui : 'Moderator | No Social Media Known 'Magicgenie00 : 'Moderator | No Social Media Known 'Kickassrico : 'Moderator | No Social Media Known 'IFlowwx : 'Moderator | No Social Media Known 'VirtualTheSpark : 'Moderator | Twitter 'Curszed : '''GFX Designer | Twitter YouTube